


Family

by Black_Eagle



Series: The War Ends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt Michael, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer's Cage, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: In which the Archangels decided to fix their past mistakes and trying to be a family once again.





	1. Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Just, tolerate me for this chapter. Everything will be explained in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Eagle İS my OC, and she has no romantic relationship with anyone. Her backstory, also, will be explained in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Bold ones are Enochian.

**“Breathe.**

**All you need to do is to breath.**

**You’ll be fine.**

**Just breath.”**

                                                                                                                                                         

Michael heard it. He was hearing it in his own mind. He tried to move, to open his eyes, to say something, but he couldn’t. His lungs felt like they were frozen. Even breathing seemed impossible. But those words, they were coming from his other half. One soul in two bodies. It was her, it was Eagle, he was sure of it. He could feel her grace reaching to his own, making him feel safe and sound. He knew he had to listen to her to survive, so he ignored the pain, and took a deep breath.

**“Good.**

**Now, listen to me. You need to wake up Michael.**

**Wake up before Death comes for you.”**

 

Michael tried to do what he was told, but he couldn’t. The last spark of his fire, the last thing that kept him alive was fading away slowly. And he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

And he was too late, anyway. Death was already there. And he was there to reap him, to end his suffering. But he still had time, about… 5 minutes. But somehow, Death had a feeling that he won’t be able to do it. He thought it would be mercy for Michael, but knowing how obstinate the two eldest siblings of heaven are, he knew they could overcome Death himself.

 

**“Michael!**

**Wake. Up!”**

 

Now she was screaming in Michael’s   head. He forced his eyes open, waking up with a sudden boost of adrenaline. But the Cage was so cold… He was freezing. Getting cold wasn’t   something new to the Sword of God, as something made of pure fire and light, he was always cold. But this? This is a whole new level of cold. It’s the cold that caused him to black out, to fall into a coma.

**“Good, brother, now you need to awaken your fire.**

**Or you’ll die. Michael, you only have 4 and half minutes.**

**That’s all you have.”**

 

Death smiled in amusement. Eagle was a smart girl. She knew what was happening to Michael. Now, he was sure Michael could wake up. But here is the thing: His fire is not something he can fix on his own. If Michael could survive this next four minutes, he surely could break out of the cage. If he managed to stay awake for that long, of course. But Michael and his kin were always strong, independent, and when they want something, well, they would get it no matter what. Death sighed, as he looked at Lucifer, who was desperately trying to save Michael from fading away. Not like he could do anything. Something as cold as Lucifer can’t help Michael in this state. Lucifer seemed to be aware of it, as well. But he didn’t care.

 

**“Michael, brother…”** Lucifer whispered, glancing at Death. **“Stay away from him.”** Death just rolled his eyes and answered **: “I will take him when his time comes. Currently, he has 4 minutes left.”** Lucifer turned his attention to Michael once again.

 

Eagle stood in Stull Cemetery, hands on the ground, trying to reach out to Michael, sending her grace into the Cage as waves. She could feel Lucifer near Michael, and she knew he wasn’t helping anything. His presence was just making Michael colder. She took a deep breath and reached out to Michael again. This time making him touch Lucifer’s hand.

 

**“Lucifer…**

**You are not helping. Stay away from him.**

**He is already cold.”**

 

Lucifer was surprised to hear her, but he obeyed, getting away from Michael.

 

Michael was slightly warmer now. He focused on his grace, trying to raise its flames. But all he could do was to create a little spark. Even that felt nice to have.

**“Michael, you made it.**

**Hold onto that spark, Michael.**

**Use it to light your grace up.”**

 

Michael’s eyes flashed a combination of bright green and bright red. He clenched his fists, feeling the power that runs through his veins. He was getting warmer and warmer every second.

 

Death stared at Michael with no emotion on his face, but he was, indeed, surprised the Sword of God managed to light his grace up.

 

Lucifer, too, was surprised. But more than that, he was happy. He was so worried about Michael since he started to black out for no reason. Then, one day, he didn’t wake up like he did before. Lucifer knew the end for his big brother was coming, but he didn’t want to accept it.

 

Eagle sighed in relief, but she knew it wasn’t over yet. The reapers were still around her, waiting for Death to come back with the soul of Michael (what’s left of it, anyway). It was an important event for them. Because when an angel dies, they go to the Empty. But Michael? The Empty doesn’t let him in. The ruler of that place has some serious issues with Michael. It sees him as a problem. Well, mostly because he was indeed a problem to it.

 

But that wasn’t the reason why reapers and Death wanted to destroy his soul, shatter his grace all across the universe. They wanted to do it because if they didn’t, Eagle would find a way to bring him back. Just like she did last time it happened. She would wake Michael up from his peaceful sleep in the Empty. And it would send him back because Michael is stubborn as hell. He could be annoying, too. It’s not something he tries to be, though. It happens naturally…

 

That’s why they wanted to get rid of him for good.

It’s not like Eagle would let that happen, though.

She would rather start a war against Death.

She knew there was no coming back if they destroyed Michael’s grace and soul. He would just, _cease existing…_

Even the thought of it was terrifying to Eagle.

 

**“Please, brother…**

**They will destroy you, Mike.**

**You need to get up.**

**Get up, Michael.**

**Get. Up.”**

 

Michael took another deep breath and pushed himself off of the cold ground of the cage. Standing up was a very hard thing to do, but hey, what was the last time something was easy for Michael? He was 13. Then everything was hard, thanks to the Darkness.

He slowly rose to his feet and closed his eyes for a second. It took a moment to gain his balance, but when he did he let out a shaky breath then looked directly at Death’s eyes and said: **“Maybe another time, big guy. I won’t be dying today.”**

 

**“Impressive.”** Death said before he vanished into thin air.

 

Michael turned his attention to Lucifer, who was standing at the other side of the cage. Michael smiled softly at him. Lucifer was in shock, that was obvious. He swallowed then said: **“You just ditched Death.”** Michael nodded as  Lucifer kept going **“He said you had four minutes left.”** Michael just shrugged. **“I did.”** Lucifer shook his head **“Freak…”** he muttered under his breath.

 

Eagles smiled as the reapers around her started to leave.

**“We made it.”**

 

Michael nodded to himself, before saying: **“Thank you, sister.”**

 

**“Well…**

**You didn’t think that I would leave you to die, did you?**

**If you did, you are mistaken, brother.”**

Lucifer walked closer to Michael, raising an eyebrow. **“Is it Eagle?”** he asked, ignoring the fact he already knew the answer. Michael nodded again, taking Lucifer’s hand in his own.

**“Hey, Lucifer.**

**Now, listen up.**

**I’m gonna get you out, but I need some time.**

**So, wait for a little.”**

 

Lucifer swallowed again. Is she going to set him free too?

 

Eagle chuckled. Lucifer probably didn’t know how the bond between Michael and her worked.

**“Of course, Lucifer.**

**You are my brother as well as Michael is.”**

 

Lucifer smiled slightly, muttering a silent ‘thank you’

**“Just…**

**Give me some time.**

**I’ll be back soon.**

**Don’t die, you idiots.”**

 

With that, she got up from the ground, spreading her wings wide open, and she rose to the sky. Time make plans…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Real Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagle is my OC, and she has no romantic relationship with anyone. Her backstory, also, will be explained in the upcoming chapters.  
> I know this is short. I know. But I'm not a writer who can write 3000 words long chapters. I mean, in Turkish, my main language, yeah, I can. But not in English.
> 
>  
> 
> Bold ones are Enochian.

Michael hated cold. He just hated it. He hated everything about it. Except for its angels.  Other than that, everything.

The pain in his chest, the sound of his fire slowly fading away –again- the air in his lungs… He hated cold. But he just needed to stay awake. He has to stay awake. It’s the only way he can survive. And, well, it there is something he is good at, it is survival.

 

**“Brother?”** Lucifer said, noticing his elder brother’s breathing getting heavy.

It’s not something Lucifer would admit by this point, but he is worried about Michael. He loved his brother, even after everything that has happened. He thought Michael was a lot stronger than this. And he was.

 But the Cage…  It was destroying his fire. It pained Lucifer to see someone this powerful being this weak.

 He always looked up to Michael, even after the fall, before he has done something, he thought “What would have Michael done?” He ruled his army like Michael ruled Heaven. But now… Michael was just… Weak.

 

Michael turned his attention to Lucifer. **“Yes?”**

**“Uh… You okay?”**

**“I’m fine.”**

**“Oh, you are back to lying and saying ‘I’m fine’?”**

 

Michael let out a pained chuckle. **“I never stopped doing so.”**

 

Lucifer shook his head. **“You are an idiot.”**

**“Oh, shut up.”**

 

There was a moment of silence before Michael spoke again. **“You were going to say something else. What is it?”**

 

Lucifer rubbed back of his neck as he sat down next to Michael. **“I had some…questions.”**   Michael just nodded, and Lucifer kept going. **“Were you really going to kill me?”**

 

Okay… Michael didn’t expect this. He wasn’t ready for questions like this. Not from Lucifer. Lucifer was… Kind of a sore point to him.

He would do anything to save his little siblings, and this includes Lucifer as well as the other archangels.

All of them were his responsibility. At least, that’s how he saw it. But he failed them all. He damned Lucifer into the Pit, he let Gabriel leave, he stopped Eagle from doing her job, making her feeling useless, he just watched as Raphael lost his faith in God and became soulless… This, all this that’s happening? It’s all his fault. His. No one else’s.

 

He let out a shaky breath then spoke: **“To be honest? No. I was either gonna let you kill me or let Winchesters stop us. I can’t kill you, brother.”**

 

Lucifer wasn’t expecting his answer to be this. Anything but this.

 

**“Then why did you…”** he swallowed, looking right into Michael’s eyes.

 

**“Call you a monster?”** Michael finished his sentence for him. With a deep breath, he began explaining: **“I just hoped… If I could make you emotionally unstable, you would be weaker in your own mind.”**

 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, not daring to blink.

 

**“And I thought that if I could do that, Samuel would be able to take over. To cast you out. I hoped he would manage to do it, so we could just… Stop. And, technically, it wouldn’t be willingly, so Fate or anyone else wouldn’t be able to blame us for anything that’s gonna happen because what’s written being broken. That was my real plan.”** Michael explained softly.

 

Lucifer let it sink in, before speaking up: **“You… You wanted him to lock up me in the cage again?”**

 

Michael just shook his head. **“No, brother, I didn’t know this was his plan. Believe me.”**

 

Lucifer closed his eyes for a second, before getting closer to Michael and hugging him tightly. Michael hugged back, ignoring the cold. Lucifer buried his head into Michael’s jacked as he started sobbing.

Michael knew words wouldn’t do any good in this situation, so just held Lucifer tight and listened to his broken sobs. He was breathing slowly, calmly because he knew it would calm Lucifer as well.

They just sat there, for hours, and they just forgot that everything that happened. They didn’t care. The past was in the past, and all they wanted to do was to fix, to heal, their family.

They all have made mistakes, and they all had their scars. And they knew, deep down they knew some wounds would never mend, but they just didn’t care.

 

As long as they wanted to be a family again, they could be.

 

Because whatever they wanted, they got.

…

..

.

Eagle knew she needed help. There was no way she could open something God himself closed. And, unfortunately, the rings of the Horsemen were only one-way-ticket.  She needed help. From another Archangel. Raphael.

 

She knew Raphael was also trying to set them free. They could work together.

Oh, screw that. They were siblings. Of course, they are going to work together.

 

Eagle closed her eyes, focusing on the other’s grace. “Found ya…” she whispered to herself before flying off to get Raphael.

 

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. Comments. Pleaaaaase. Just a simple "I read it" is appreciated. Please.
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know.
> 
> Have any ideas? Tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold ones are Enochian.  
> Eagle is my OC, and this is not about her, this is about Heavenly host. She's just a plot filler, and she'll be gone soon.

Something was strange. 

Real strange.

One moment, Raphael was inside and well, one second later he was gone.

Eagle landed on the upstairs of the house Raphael was in, slowly and carefully walking downstairs, her Archangel Blade in hand. She raised it when she saw Castiel and Balthazar. There was a pile of salt on the ground, and it got her worrying. Raphael was no longer in the room.  

She looked at the crystal in Balthazar’s hand. She knew what it was. What it could do.  As soon as Balthazar noticed her, he raised the crystal to use it against her. Eagle snapped her fingers, making it disappear. 

“Peace, brothers.” She said, lowering her blade. Castiel took a step forwards to her, but then he froze where he was standing. “I said, peace, brother. Or, well, I’m way more powerful than Raphael.” She warned. Castiel narrowed his eyes before saying: “Where were you?” 

Eagle smirked, shrugging. “Oh, you know… Here and there. I’m back now. And, by the way, this stupid war ends, now. You two, don’t cause any trouble. I’m gonna set Mike and Luci free, and don’t worry,  I will explain the original game plan of the Apocalypse to you later. Oh, and one more thing,” she pointed her blade towards Balthazar: “…return the weapons to heaven. I won’t say it again.” With that, she disappeared into thin air. 

It was time to find Raphael.

 

Raphael was, pretty much, fine. He was formless, but he was fine. He flapped his wings, searching for a new vessel. Strong enough to hold him, and stupid enough to say yes. Or, smart enough to say yes. He would prefer someone smart, since he was going to share a headspace with them. He would rather them to be smart enough to know what’s going around him. 

He searched for hours with no luck before he felt another angel’s grace near him. It was cold, dark and unmerciful. Opposite of life and love. Opposite of everything that heaven and God are. Raphael knew who it was. Eagle. But…

What was she doing here? 

That’s the question Raphael would’ve asked if he was brave enough. 

But he was not.

**“Raphael.”**

Eagle’s voice ringed in his ears.  **“Sister.”** He said in his true voice.

**“Looks like you could use some help.**

**Come here, little brother.**

**I’ve prepared a vessel for you.**

**We need to talk, too.”**

Eagle said as she touched the chest of Raphael’s new vessel. No soul means no consent. Which also means Raphael needs help if he wants to possess this vessel. Eagle just hoped Raphael didn’t mind using a female vessel. 

And, Raphael didn’t really mind. With the help of Eagle, he poured himself into his new vessel. She opened her eyes and clenched her hand into a fist, testing her new body. She was a strong vessel, and a comfortable one. 

“Are you okay in there?”

Raphael’s eyes snapped to Eagle. “Yes. Thank you.”

Eagle smiled. “Always. Now, Raphael, you had a plan about releasing Michael and Lucifer?”

The Healer nodded. “Yes. But I need help.” 

And she did. She has found a way to set them free, but her own power wasn’t enough.

She needed heaven’s power, or prugrotary’s. Another Archangel would work, too. 

And she had a feeling that Eagle would help her. She and Michael were bonded, after all. 

She was right, too. 

Eagle would help, even if that drained her grace.

Anything was better than feeling Michael freeze and die slowly.

“What kind of help?” asked Eagle, unsure if she meant a spell kind of help or grace and power kinda help. 

“I need your grace, as well as I need mine, sister.” Raphael says, looking at her hands. 

Eagle didn’t believe him. No, she wasn’t lying but she wasn’t telling the whole truth, either. 

“Raphael.” she said in dark, commanding and emotionless voice. 

After all that has happened, she hadn’t changed at all. 

Still with that cold and cruel tone, still with that mighty look.

Still a cold hearted murderer.

“That’s it, sister. We need to combine our powers. We would be able to break through Hell.” Raphael said, getting nervous. 

She knew Eagle would learn about what she planned to do if her elder sister came for help. 

And Eagle was already suspicious of her actions. 

There was only a few people Eagle trusted, and Raphael wasn’t one of them.

Because of… Certain reasons.

“ **Tell me,**

**Raphael.”**

Eagle said in her true voice. 

And damn, Raphael knew she was in trouble. 

“ **It will be worse,**

**If I learn it myself, brother.**

**Just tell me.”**

Raphael hesitated. Of course she did. She was, pretty much, terrified of her.

And of Lucifer.

And of Michael.

“ **You will feel better if you do,**

**Brother.”**

And so she did. She told her everything. 

And Eagle was right. She felt better.

Eagle was actually disappointed, but she just smiled to Raphael and asked him what they needed.

“We need Lilith. Or something equals to her, anyway.”

Eagle nods. It’s easy. 

“We need at least two Archangels’ graces.” 

Eagle shrugs. One, two. They are two. It’s also easy.

“And we need to do the ritual” Raphael looks around her, shaking her head. “That should be enough.”

“I’ll handle Lilith. Shouldn’t be that hard.”

Raphael nods and stays quiet. 

“So, here is the new plan:” says Eagle.

“We find all those stuff. Ya know, Lilith. I’m gonna collect the power of lower ranked demons.

And you’ll go back to heaven, and make peace. Understand?”

Raphael sighs as she answers: “Understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are soul food. I need comments to keep writing. So, please.


	4. The Truth of the Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold ones are Enochian.  
> Eagle is my OC, and this is not about her, this is about Heavenly host. She's just a plot filler, and she'll be gone soon.

Raphael goes back to heaven with one thing in mind: She has to find Castiel.

They have a lot of bad blood between them, and she knows it. The seraph wouldn’t listen to her.

Then she is going to have to force him to listen, because she can’t disappoint Eagle.

_ Not again. _ She thinks bitterly. 

Eagle already thinks the Healer is untrustworthy for her past actions, and now for her current ones. 

She knew what she did was wrong, and she regrets every bit of it but there is nothing she can do to regain Eagle’s trust. 

Michael had forgiven her, because he was her eldest brother and they are always the most forgiving ones.

It doesn’t mean Michael trusts her, though. Raphael is not sure if he trusts him or not, because Michael has always been impossible to read unless he had let his guards down. 

And that’s something Michael rarely does.

Raphael flies around the globe, searching for Castiel but the seraph has hidden himself well.

Raphael’s best guess is being trained by Michael himself has it perks. 

She remembers how Michael decided to train Castiel himself. He thought the little seraph had potential to lead armies in wars. 

Well… he wasn’t  _ wrong. _

“This kid will be an amazing fighter if he is trained properly.” Michael had said. “He has that spark of bravery in him.”

Those were the times Michael was quite damn reckless. 

He still is, but it’s not as bad as before. Yeah, he would still take stupid hits to receive his plan of attack, but… Raphael sighs at the thought. Nothing’s changed. He was reckless before he is reckless now.

He just hasn’t got a lot time to try to get himself killed as much as he had before. 

“And recklessness?” Raphael had asked, rolling her eyes. 

“Yes.” Michael had answered with a laugh, hitting Raphael playfully.

Raphael smiled at the memory. 

Things were always simple and happy back then.

Now? Not so much. 

She remembers watching them train, oh, how cruel Michael was.

“Get up!” he would yell, even when he had broken both Castiel’s wings.

He had pushed the seraph to his limits, getting him to edge of death several times then pulling him back seconds before Death comes for him.

He had tortured him; physically,mentally, emotionally.

Michael would drain his grace, until he feels hunger and thirst then leave him like that for days. 

He would break his wings, chain him up, the shake the chains and make Castiel scream until he is not able to do so.

And Michael wouldn’t even blink or move as Castiel begs him to stop. 

“It’s a knee-jerk reaction for him.” He would say if anyone asked him why he wasn’t stopping when Castiel begs him to stop.

Then he would tell Eagle to give Castiel a name, written on a paper, to teach him how to not break and tell them what name it is.

Raphael still admires Castiel’s will. He always broke and told them the name, but it wasn’t because of the seraph’s weakness, it was because of Michael’s ability to torture. 

Castiel would always think that he had failed, that Michael is going to be disappointed. But he was always wrong, because Michael was proud of him. 

They kept going and going. Until Castiel was a perfect war machine. Just like Eagle. Just like Michael.

And now, Castiel had decided to rebel, and screw up their plans.

The kid had balls to set Michael on fire, for heaven’s sake! 

Michael was right, after all. He is brave. 

Raphael was right as well. He is also reckless. 

When she fails at locating Castiel, she lands on a park, and sits down on a bench. 

**“Eagle?”**

She calls out. 

**“Yes, brother?”** Eagle says.  **“Something’s wrong?”**

Raphael swallows, because she is so damn afraid that Eagle will be mad at her, for failing.

**“Y-yes, actually.”**

Eagle sighs as she asks what it is.

**“I… I can’t find Castiel.”**

She could feel her sister’s confusion.

**“Why do you need Castiel?”**

Raphael was getting nervous now.  **“Y-you said make peace in heaven…”**

**“And?”** Eagle was getting annoyed. 

**“I’m… I’m** **_trying_ ** **to do that and I… Need Castiel to do that.”**

**“Whatever, Raphael. Here, that’s where he is:”** A couple of images and numbers flashed in Raphael’s mind as Eagle finishes her sentence.

**“Thank you.”**

She hears Eagle break something.  **“Don’t fail me again, Raphael.”**

Raphael swallows,  **“I won’t”**

**__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__**

Castiel was at Bobby’s, as he usually is in these days. 

“What do you mean another Archangel showed up?!” he can hear Dean as he yells, but he  refuses to answer. 

He really is not in the mood to explain it to them, anyway. 

“Cas, look man, I know the civil war has being going rough, but seriously? Another Archangel?” Sam says. 

“Yes.” Castiel replies, with a touch of annoyance in his voice. 

“And?” Dean walks closer to Castiel. 

“And she is back.”

“From where?”

That’s what Castiel would like to know as well.

He knew Eagle was alive, but nothing more than that. 

_ Of course she was alive. _

_ Her so called death wasn’t even realistic. _

But it was, to others. Castiel knew better though. 

It was just so  _ obvious  _ to him.

She was alive, and she didn’t want to be found.

Castiel also knew there was no point in searching for her, because if she didn’t want to be found, she wouldn’t be found. 

He knew how her mind worked. Because he was trained by her and her other half, Michael.

They taught him how to think like they thought.

“I don’t know.” Castiel answers quietly.

“Where is she?” Dean asks, not sure if he is pushing Castiel too much.

He has known the seraph for 2, almost 3 years now, and still, he is not very good at reading the angel.

“I don’t  _ know,  _ Dean.” Castiel responds.

And, somehow Dean just  _ knows _ that he should stop asking questions.

They sit quietly for a while, before Castiel hears a buzzing in his head.

He looks around curiously. But he can’t find anyone around.

**“Castiel?”** He hears Raphael’s true voice call. 

**“R-Raphael…”** Castiel gets up immediately  and flaps his wings, getting a bit far from Winchester to keep them out of the Raphael’s way.

**“It’s impossible.”** The Seraph whispers in disbelief. There is  _ no way _ Raphael should be able to find  _ him. _

“It’s not, really. If you ask the right person.” Raphael smirks.

Oh… Eagle. 

“What do you want?” Castiel asks, not sure what to expect from his elder sibling.

“To talk.” The older angel responds.

She is telling the truth, Castiel can figure that much. 

The fallen angel hesitates, then sees no harm in it and nods. “I’m listening…”

“As you might know, Eagle is back. And she has sent me to stop the war and make peace. We have a plan…”

And Raphael tells him everything. Their previous plan, the real one, and the new plan. 

They talk for hours but it’s almost like minutes to Castiel.

And centuries to Raphael.

“That’s the plan? Seems easy.” says Castiel.

“Yes. So, you are joining us or not?” Raphael asks. 

And her only hope is that he agrees, so she won’t have to kill him.

She doesn’t want to do it, but she would if the otherwise means failing her elder siblings.

And Castiel wants to agree, oh he wants it so bad.

He wants the Archangels back, and the safety they bring with them.

The peace and the solitude.

Finally, he makes his choice. “Yes” he breathes out. 

“Good,” says Raphael, a small smile forming on her lips.She really is glad Castiel has agreed. 

They talk for a while longer, than Raphael spreads her wings to fly. 

“You know what, Castiel?” the Healer starts. “I’ve always admired you.” she closes the distance between them and gently touches Castiel’s wings with her own, making the emotions and thoughts that can not be said in any language. 

A rush of joy moves through. He gets closer and hugs Raphael. It was something Raphael would’ve never guessed. She hugs back, and let’s Castiel sob into her jacket until he feels alright. 

This is nice. And Raphael is not going to give up on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are soul food and I need 'em. 
> 
> I knoe I said no Michael, but oh well. Couldn't help myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please. Comments. Pleaaaaase. Just a simple "I read it" is appreciated. Please. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know.
> 
> Have any ideas? Tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
